Eli Masahashi
Eli Devin Masahashi is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the second son and fifth child of Leila and Hayao Masahashi, and the younger twin brother of Blaine Masahashi. He will possess the abilities of Skill Mimicry, Nerve Manipulation, Lubricity and Energy Balls. Appearance Eli will have thick, strikingly black hair even as a child. His eyes will be a dark brown which will be emphasised by his pale skin tone. Abilities Eli's first ability will be Skill Mimicry. This ability means that he will be capable of mimicking the skills of others. He will not need to see the skills used, but he will require some knowledge of what the skills are before he can copy them. Afterwards, he will be able to access the mimicked skills at any time. He will never need to practice them in order to keep them sharp. There will be no limit to the number of skill sets he can replicate. His second ability will be Nerve Manipulation. Eli will be capable of manipulating people's sensory perception and motor functions by controlling nerves. He will be able to trick the senses of others and even temporarily disable a sense. He will be able to control motion. However, he will normally need contact to do this. Additionally, he will occasionally be able to overload the nerves in a person's brain, interfering with thought processes and causing unconsciousness and amnesia. This will be the most difficult aspect of the ability for him to use. His third ability will be Lubricity. Eli will be able to produce a slippery substance from his skin which will make it impossible for someone to grab hold of him, even with a tight grip. The ability will enable him to slide on surfaces and to escape from being held onto, and could also counteract adhesion. The substance produced could appear all over his body if he wanted, but he could also choose to produce it on any specific part of his body which he wishes to lubricate. His final ability will be Energy Balls. Eli will be able to create spheres of an unknown offensive energy in his hands. The energy could appear as blue, yellow or red light. There is no known reason for the colour differentiation. The spheres will appear in the palms of his hands and he will be able to release them, hurling them at a target. If they hit wood or textile, they will burn the surface. If they hit metal or stone, sparks will appear. If they hit something electrical, they will also create sparks and the object could explode. If they hit a person that individual will be electrocuted. Family & Relationships *Father - Hayao Masahashi *Mother - Leila Masahashi *Sisters - Billie, Mara and Lexie Masahashi *Brother - Blaine Masahashi History & Future Etymology Eli is a Hebrew name which means "ascend" or "my God". His middle name, Devin, means "descendant of Damhain". His surname is Japanese but its meaning is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters